One embodiment relates generally to ceramic materials, in particular, ceramic materials piezoelectric coupled with windmill-like devices.
Large scale electrical power is presently produced through various techniques including converting wind flow to electrical energy. Energy production from wind flow is typically accomplished by means of a windmill transferring a rotational force to an electromagnetic generator. Conventional electromagnetic generators employ a moving coil of electrically conducting material in a magnetic field. Normally the electrical conductor is a copper (or aluminum) wire. As is well known in the art, the movement of a coil of electrically conducting material in a magnetic field produces an electric current. This effect is commonly referred to as the “dynamo” principle. However, use of such electromagnetic generators is highly inefficient on a small scale. The efficiency of large turbines are in the range of 15-20%. This efficiency drops significantly as the size of the turbine is reduced. As such, conventional electromagnetic generators are not efficient for scale energy production from wind flow at small speeds.
For many applications in outdoor, remote or inaccessible locations, small scale energy production is often desirable from wind flow. Such applications include, without limitation, autonomous sensor networks, wireless sensor networks for border intrusion monitoring and weather stations, lighting inside tunnels and remote locations, power sources for recharging batteries and the like. To date, the potential for small scale energy production from wind flow has not been fully realized. The challenges associated with small scale electric energy generation include, without limitation: (i) converting random wind flow into a periodic mechanical AC stress, (ii) realizing a significant magnitude of stress (>0.5 N), (iii) enhancing the frequency of the stress cycle (>5 Hz), and (iv) producing a means of generation that is light weight and cost effective. The wind speeds of interest for small scale energy production from wind flow typically are in the range of 3-10 miles/h. At these speeds, the force generated from small size vanes is very small (<0.1 N), which makes the use of any kind of electromagnetic generator or “dynamo” difficult. Most of the electromagnetic motors require rpm in excess of 2000 which is not feasible from the small scale blades.
Small size dynamo systems or alternators or generators have been developed for use with bicycles to provide electrical power to the bicycle's front and tail lights. The alternators or generators found on bicycles are typically either: (i) hub dynamos built into the front hub, (ii) bottle dynamos attached to a fork leg and rotated by a small wheel in contact with the tire sidewall, or (iii) bottom bracket dynamos bolted between the chain stays behind the bottom bracket and powered by a roller against the tire. The AC mechanical amplitude energy available from a bicycle's motion at speeds of 4-6 miles/h is quite large as compared to the random wind flow. As such, the alternators or generators found on bicycles are not efficient for scale energy production from wind flow.
Thus, there does not exist an effective way in the prior art for scale energy production from wind flow that is effective and efficient.